Delivering relief
by Sheankelor
Summary: A Deal Universe story, set during DH. Severus has the trust of the other three, doesn't he? How can he work with Pomona, Filius and Minerva to assure the students are the best off they can be?


_Delivering Relief_

Minerva walked down the hall, watching children scattering as the Headmaster passed by. Not that that was unusual, the students have been fleeing before Severus since he started teaching there. No, this time it was the fact that she was fighting herself on whether they should do so or not that made it different. Typically she had a private chuckle at the students' antics. She had known that the Head of Slytherin was always on their side, but now she had a niggling of a doubt.

Severus caught her eye and sneered at her before stalking past heading to who knew where.

'_Albus practically begged us to trust him.'_ She watched as he turned a corner, disappearing from sight. _'More than that, Severus asked - in his own way, he practically begged - us to trust him. He is a spy, a good one – capable of fooling You-Know-Who, but I've lived and worked with him for years... I know him. I've just have to trust him to do as he has always done, take care of the students here.'_ Spinning about, she continued to her classroom. Class was going to be starting soon.

λ~λ~λ~λ~λ~λ

Severus closed the door behind him and searched his private lab for any spying spells or people. He even scanned for house-elves. Noting that was nothing there, he started on the next batch of potions. He would be finished with his first delivery by tomorrow, he just hoped that Minerva would accept them.

λ~λ~λ~λ~λ~λ

Minerva rubbed her forehead discretely, wishing desperately that she could ask Severus for the migraine potion he made for her. Poppy didn't stock it, and she had tried Horace's but it didn't work the same.

The last student cleared the hall, and she was grateful it was her off period. This year her off periods could actually be used to grade as she was not Deputy. Today, though, she would go take Horace's potion and lay down in the dark until her next class. With that in mind, she headed for her private quarters.

She didn't make it far before she was stopped by Severus. "Headmaster."

"Professor." Severus looked down at the pain filled eyes and was glad that he ran into her today. "You are suffering from your headaches still?"

Making her own tone dismissive, she replied as she moved to pass him. "They are fine."

Preventing her from passing, Severus held out a potions case towards her. "Since you are foolish enough not to see Poppy or Slughorn for help, I am giving you this. Make sure you let me know when you run out. I refuse to have the quality of the education here lowered by your stubbornness."

"I'll have you know that I have seen both of them." Minerva noticed that the case was one of his larger potions carrying boxes as she took it, but it barely weighed a pound.

He dismissed her answer. "Do make sure to keep your Gryffindors in their tower tonight, I am patrolling the area. And make sure that _no one_ uses the _usual _meeting places, the Carrows shall be making unannounced visits. The Infirmary is full enough as it is."

His warning delivered, he spun about and stalked away hoping that she would understand and pass it to the others.

Blinking slowly, Minerva continued on to her room, hoping that the case held what she needed. She was sure Severus wouldn't tease her like that, at least not about potions. Setting the case down on her side table, she slowly opened the lid, feeling the charm that kept it closed sizzle across her fingers.

Her first look inside had her staring. Normally the levels held roughly ten vials each, there were at least thirty filling the top one. Sure, they were little stoppered tubes instead of the triangular vials, but there were still so many of them.

Sitting on top of the collection was a note written in Severus' personal hand writing. She cracked a half smile as she looked at the scratching that passed off as writing. The students that whined about not being able to read what Severus wrote never knew that they were looking at his good writing. As one of his prior teachers, she knew just how messy his personal handwriting could be, and this note was a prime example of it.

_Minerva, the top level is your headache potion. It is stronger than normal, only use _

_half a vial at a time. Make sure to dilute it in some tea or water – not alcohol. _

_ SS_

Picking one of the tiny vials, she tipped it on its side to study the viscosity of the potion. It was a lot thicker than she was used to. Transfiguring a cup, she filled it with water, poured half a vial into it, and downed it in one go. Her eyes fluttered closed as the pain immediately started to lesson and the aura began to fade. Opening her eyes again, she was pleased to see that the furniture in her room no longer had a halo. Yes, Severus' potions worked the best.

Lifting the top tray out, she smiled at the next one. The potion in those vials was very familiar. Filius and Pomona would be grateful for the hangover potion, even if their meetings were fewer and farther between. Severus' warning rang though her mind. _'He meant that last part for us. He was letting me know that the Carrows were going to break into Filius' office. They might break into mine or Pomona's as well. We need to find somewhere that they won't think of checking.'_

The handle in the second layer caught her attention. Normally Severus' cases only had two layers, like all carrying cases. Lifting the second layer up, she stared in shock at a third layer tucked into a magically extended area. The vials there ranged from tubes smaller than her pinky to ones as large as her middle finger. Each were filled with the same potion, and the layer held more than the thirty. Picking up the folded note, her eyes skimming over the words as fast as she could.

_Use these to treat the victims of the__ Cruciatus__ curse. The smaller vials will be _

_enough for the first and second years, the next size up for the third and four years, _

_and the largest ones are for the upper years. When you ask me for more of your potions,_

_let me know if it is really for you, or if you just need a refill on these. For more headache_

_potion, tell me one is empty,__Cruciatus__, tell me three is empty. If you need some of all,_

_tell me all three. I am counting on you to distribute this to the students that need it. _

_Also, let Filius know that I will be giving him a potion for his shoulder and _

_Pomona for her lower back. They will be ready by the end of the week. _

_ SS_

Picking up a small vial, Minerva smiled. This was proof that Severus was still on their side. Placing the pale blue potion back into the carrier, she hid the note.

Heading out her door, she decided to get some grading done.

λ~λ~λ~λ~λ~λ

Minerva transfigured three chairs and a table in the far corner of Myrtle's bathroom. It was the only place they could think to meet without the Carrows finding them. Myrtle agreed to play look out and would set up a ruckus if the two Death Eaters appeared.

"Severus..." Pomona leaned back in her seat and looked at the other two. "I trust him, I honestly do, but it is getting harder and harder."

Filius picked up a biscuit and nibbled on it before joining in. "He is good, that is why he has survived this long." Even to him, his voice sounded slightly uncertain.

Minerva poured them both a glass of scotch, knowing that tonight they could truly indulge. "He is good." She handed them their glasses before leaning back into her own seat. "I honestly do not know whose side he is on... the light or the dark. Truly I think it is neither and he is on his own. The good thing about that is that he considers the students his to protect and us, too."

The other two smiled in agreement before they gaped as she pulled two vials out of her robe pocket. They knew what that potion was.

"He warned me about the Carrows when he passed me these along with my headache potion. He also included doses of his potion to help with the Cruciatus curse for the students."

Relief poured its way though Pomona and Filius. They needed no other proof that Severus was still on their side.

"Keep any note he gave you with them. I know he would rather we destroy them, but we can use them at his trial to clear his name when it comes." Filius watched as the other two nodded.

Minerva reached for a biscuit before pinning her companions with a serious look. "He said to tell you that he was going to be delivering you both a batch of potions. Filius, you are to expect one for your shoulder, and Pomona, you should be expecting a batch for your lower back."

Pomona pursed her lips for just a moment before sighing. "I guess that means I need to start giving hints. He is lucky that we've been around him long enough to know how his mind works, at least a little bit. Slyness is not my strong suit."

Filius laughed as he nodded his agreement.

λ~λ~λ~λ~λ~λ

Filius started the next morning at breakfast. As he served himself from the trays, he rolled his shoulder a couple of times and winced. He almost grinned when he caught the gleam of amusement in Severus' eyes before it was masked. Instead he laid his left arm on the table and used only his right for the rest of the meal.

As the day wore on, Filius was glad that he had injured his shoulder once in the past so he used that memory to supplement how he was to act. By time supper rolled about he was completely favouring his left arm.

The next morning, Pomona joined the act, rubbing her lower back periodically. In the greenhouse she made sure to stand up carefully and stretch it.

Severus watched the two heads' antics and grumbled and growled about their disabilities harming the education of the students wherever the Dark Lord's sympathizers could hear. He also made sure to mention Minerva's headaches periodically. By time Friday rolled around there was no need to explain to anyone why he called both Filius and Pomona to his office.

Keeping his face stern, he watched as they walked through the door acting a little unsure of the reason for their summons.

"Headmaster, you wished to see us?" Filius stepped in front of Pomona as he spoke.

Severus leaned back in his seat and steepled his fingers. "Both of your performances are being hindered by your inability to seek help for your old injuries. I will not allow your stubbornness to affect the training of the up coming young minds. Your fields are too necessary for the goals of our cause."

Ignoring Filius and Pomona's expression of distaste at the 'our goals', he continued. "The case on the right is for you, Flitwick, and Pomona- yours is on the left. When you run out of the potions, you will let me know immediately. If they are not strong enough and your ability to reach our goals is hindered once again, you will alert me so that I may adjust the strength and dosage of your potions. Inform McGonagall of my orders." Leaning forward, he pinned them with a glare. "I will not tolerate anything preventing us from succeeding. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Headmaster. We'll let you know."

They collected the cases and headed off to tell Minerva what had occurred.

λ~λ~λ~λ~λ~λ

The three head of houses met in Myrtle's bathroom once again.

Filius sat his case down and opened it. Just like in Minerva's case there were rows of tiny vials and a note. Picking up the note, he set it aside to see how many layers were in his case. There were also three.

Flicking open the note, he read it out loud.

_Filius, your performance was well done. In this case you will find a _

_potion to help with the cuts and other deep injuries that the Carrows _

_cause to our charges. This includes the results from the beatings that they are prone _

_to use. Be careful how you use them, as they Carrows will expect to see the results _

_of their handy work for a while afterwards. Do your best not to let the students _

_suffer though. Remember to alert me when they need to be replenished. _

_ SS_

Pomona opened hers as well, and discovered a multitude of jars filled with the same salve as well as a note. She read hers out loud as well.

_Pomona, your performance allowed me to make this a reasonable exchange. _

_I have placed you in charge of the salve to help with the bruising the students_

_receive after being chained as well as the beatings. They might also exhibit some_

_after experiencing the Cruciatus curse, especially if they have fallen and _

_thrashed into the walls or desks. Use it with care, but do not let them suffer_

_unnecessarily. Herbology is a place where many accidents can happen_

_that a bruising salve could be used to help. Alert me when you are low. _

_ SS _

Minerva smiled at the other two. "So, we know what we are to do. I heal the Cruciatus curse, Filius, you have cuts and internal injuries, and Pomona handles the bruising. If we work it right, the Carrows will never know it is us."

Filius nodded. "We have to set up a signal for the students so that they will come to us."

Pomona shook her head no. "We need to use Dumbledore's Army. They will know who needs what, and can get it to them without indicating us." She looked over at Minerva. "The leaders are in your house, I think. Can you get a message to them so that they can pick up what they need from you? You alert us so that we know what you need. I will also use what I can with the students in class like Severus suggested."

Minerva pursed her lips together for a long moment before nodding. "I'll talk to them."

Collecting their respective cases, they headed out to help complete their goal.


End file.
